


Assassin's creampie

by Hulahoops



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Trans Character, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: Agent 47 needs to be loves gently, he needs to be held. Agent 47 loses his virginity
Relationships: Agent 47 (Hitman)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Assassin's creampie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you like it

It wasn't that agent 47 wasn't one of the deadliest people in the world, or that he oozed charisma, charm and sex appeal. It was just the fact ppl assumed he was always getting layed.

Well that wasn't the case for the man, he had never had a ounce of sex in his life. Controlled heavily by his handler and his life, he just didn't have a chance.

Except now it seemed like Diana wanted him to have more life experiences, well he figured it was his brother who insisted since after finding out he made a big stink about it.  
\----  
"47, brother. You are telling me you never have gotten layed once. In your entire life"

47 just looks at him blankly, anyone else would think that he was staring him down, but in reality it seemed like he didn't know what to say.

"No.. never been a need"

His brother turns to Diana, for some reason it seems he is mad observes 47. He can not hear what they are saying but assumes it's about his lack of sex life.

After a while they return and give the proposal over for agent 47 to look over.

\---

His name is Enrique and he is a couple years older than 47, he is a very nice man with shoulder length brown hair and very intelligent eyes. He was well known for his charity work and in some darker circles his remarkable former work in assassination.

He had a darker complexion and has dark green eyes that glisten like emeralds.

Women want him, men want him, everyone wants to be him.

He had taken 47 on a couple very classy dates due to the man's handler. He wasn't one to just pump and dump somebody, the last thing he wanted to do is somehow fuck up the man more (not a easy feat, but one that could be done).

What these dates have revealed is that the man secretly has a sense of very odd humor. He also seemed to prefer restaurants with themes which added for a interesting evening.

\---  
When he invited agent 47 back to his house his large inviting bed,47 readily accepted. He was going to spend a week at the mans place,   
He was going to show the man around, take him boating.

They entered the bedroom kissing, his tongue down the hitmans throat already as they slammed open the bedroom door. Seven wasn't great at kissing but he matched the other man's pace, their tongues pressed together wet and hot.

Enrique groaned into the other man's mouth letting him swallow the sounds. He knew it would take expert work to unwind the hitman enough to get him to start moaning like he wants him too.

He slowly removed the man's clothes, he had on casual wear that easily came of leaving him standing in the room bare naked. He was completely shaven,head to toe there was not a hair on him and what really surprised the man.

Agent 47 had a pussy ,he had a very wet pussy actually Enrique could see this without even having the man spread his legs.

He pulled the man into his lap and was met with no resistance, the heat can be felt through his boxers. When he grinds up against the man he can feel him relax against him, letting out a low huff of air a real sign of trust from the man. His strong strong hands lay on top of his own as he grips the man's lower stomach.

Gently bouncing him up and down till he could see the fact the hitmans body flushing red. He went a little harder, getting excited at the prospect of whats to come.

Grunting, he pulls his cock through the hole of his boxers, dripping with pre-cum he feels 47's slick drip onto him. He wouldn't just shove his cock into the man, but man does he wish he could. Rubbing against the hairless folds and getting his cock covered in the other man's pussy cum he groans as he gently moves the other man into a laying position.  
-

He sat back on the bed, gently kissing the man as he played with his folds, his fingers dipping in and pinching at the sensitive nerves. He can feel the heat radiating of of the man, not whimpers but small sighs leave him his eyes half closed. 

No one had ever touched him like this before, never so gently and it was very obvious the the hitman was loving it. He was flushed down to his belly button as he made small grunts as the man moved his fingers up and down, electrifying the man's nerves.

He bit down into his shoulder as he rolled him onto his back, slipping one finger between the spread legs sinking into his virgin hole. Gently he pressed it deep feeling the intense tight wet heat of the man, pulling his finger back he started to slowly fingerfuck the man listinging to the wet sounds.

He knew this would stretch the man but he made three fingers into a drill shape and pressed them back in.

"Aah-aah Enrique, please treat me well"

"Will you be mine for now sweetheart, can I teach you body the feel of a man"

"Please do, my body can be your for tonight as long ah! Keep doing this"

His stubble tickled the agent but the kiss was soft, his eyes were not as dead as one would want to thin. A soft sheen in his when he looked at the older mans green eyes.

His lips parted open as he pistoned his finger in and out, he watched as the man watched his fingers stretch him open, his well defined muscles jerking on the bed.

Now the bald man was whimpering, no one and had ever made him cum like this before and Enrique knew it. He didn't have to be told. He kissed the man's neck gently,sucking at it a nibbling as he watched the mans face clench in pleasure.

"Baby yep hold onto me it's ok, can you cum for me darling let me see."

47 let out a long deep whine as he arched his back and threw his head back. The fingers inside of him didn't stop pumping as he came all over them, the white sticky cum making a creamy mess of his pussy.

Enrique knew he could get the man to squirt as he started rubbing the man's clit as fast as he could. The look in the man's eyes wasn't one he would forget as he made one of the deadliest men in the world squeel, his tight Virgen walls squeezing his fingers as he squirted all over the bed, his thighs shaking.

Enriques cock bobbed heavy and wanting as he watched 47 squirm in pleasure. Thick curly hair could be seen through the hole in his boxers. He stroked his cock with the cum getting it nice and wet, for good measure he grabbed his lube and coated himself with it.

He spread the man's legs, rubbing his cunt with the head of his dick. His hand holding the man's hips firmly rubbing circles into his hipbones.

He presses his thick cock slowly into the bald man, feeling his virgin walls clench around him. 

Oh fuck he's so wet, he stares at him too with that piercing stare. Hes pushing in and watches as the other man's face clenchs, his body covered in sweat as he grips his biceps.

Then his cockhead finally pops in, he can feel the soft walls clenching as he leans down and kisses up the mans neck, making sure not to leave a trace even while nipping and biting at the man.

"It's ok baby, oh you like it when I stretch you out, make you feel so good don't you?"

Tears drip down 47's eyes ,no one had ever been this gentle with him in a long long time and it makes something in him soften when in this man's arms.

He nodding as Enrique wraps his arms around him, pushing further and further into the man.

"It's ok honey let it out, this can just be for us ok? You except me so good yes, fuck this is great pussy, yea who's my good boy?"

"I'm your good boy, yes Enrique I'm your good boy, just for you"

His tears had stopped but the man kissed him all up untill he slipped his tongue against the bald man's, moaning deep, he nibbled on his lip as he rolled his hips gently.

"Ah!aaah fuck"

This was going to be a night to remember.

Enrique is balls deep in his sopping wet pussy, he can hear the squelch of cum and lube. His hip bones are pressed had against the other mans, he pulls out and gently pushes back in. Agent 47s mouth is slack and his back arches at the first thrust. He does it again and again untill you can hear their love making in the room.

His lover is making noises no one's ever heard him make before, as his balls smack against him and pre-cum drizzles itself into his pussy.

"Enrique I'm cumming I'm cumming! Oh fuck ,please, make me your make you yours!"

"Yea baby cum on my cock like a good boy, let me feel it, no one can ever fuck you again without knowing who opened you up! Who's pussy is this? Tell me!"

47 lets out a pleasured sob, his legs shaking as he cums on his man's cock and squirts all over the bed, "it's Enrique's pussy! It's his! He put his name on it please oh god"

"Fucking right it is, oh my god baby I'm going to cum inside ok?"

47 bit his lip as he felt the cock drive into him "what if I get pregnant Enrique, I'm not on birth control"

"It's ok baby don't worry just let daddy do his job ok? I'll take care of you no matter what"

47 couldn't think straight after that, the cock slamming into his sweet spot again and again. He arches his back crying out and moaning like a bitch in heat as his man ravishes him.

He wraps his strong legs around his waist holding on tightly, cumming again hard ,his walls clenching down tightly around the cock fucking in him. Enrique gasps out as he put his forhead against the agents.

He lets himself go inside 47 with deep loud grunts, stream after stream of hot cum coating the virgins walls. He pressed himself hard against the man, fucking him through his orgasm his tongue wet and needy down the other man's throat.

Rocking his hips he milked himself, pressed all the way in and yet cum was leaking down agent 47s asscrack, filled to the brim with the older mans jizz.

He rolls the bald man onto his side with his soft cock still In him, making him his hairless wonderful cockwarmer. He reaches over and pinches his clit causing his cockwarmer to gasp and clench his cunt weakly, letting the soft dick slip out.

The he started rubbing it viciously, till the man was crying out from the overstimulation, shaking and cumming again, jizz slowly oozing out as he kissed his neck gently.

He pulled a blanket over them and decided he would deal with the mess later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it!


End file.
